Oblivion
by MimicTanooki
Summary: Dark and Angsty, contains implied Yaoi (Malik and Ryou) and...yeah...angst. Ryou muses on if his unhappy life is worth it. RR (I may write more)
1. Oblivion

"Oblivion" MalikxRyou  
  
A/N: WARNINGS: Angst, yaoi between 2 boys (malik and ryou), and....me. Yes, be warned of me for I am evil. Bwah.  
  
....I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but you can still fear me.  
  
Ryou P.O.V.  
  
Today is my Birthday. I'm turning 19 today and I'm all alone. (1)Otousan is away at an archaeological dig in a country I can't pronounce, my sister is dead, and my mother is dead. Otousan might as well be gone as well. When he does come home, he just gets drunk, or ignores me. But mostly both. Bakura has left me a long time ago. He just left for the day, but he'll be back eventually to beat me when he gets back from Marik's house. Early in the morning he'll probably wake me up by pulling my hair or slowly cutting my skin until I wake up screaming from pain.  
  
Here I am, sitting by the window, staring blankly at my faint reflection. I'm fading away anyway, I don't need this reflection to be anymore opaque. I sigh inwardly as I see my paper white hair and coffee brown eyes. My skin looks ghostly in the darkness. But then again, I doubt it ever looks any good. I bet it looks ugly when it's tinted red with blood. I bet it looks ugly when it's flustered pink from hours on end of me and Malik making love. I bet it's ugly when it's blue and purple from Bakura kicking me out and leaving my lying in the cold. I bet I'm always ugly, and I don't know why Malik even BOTHERS with me.  
  
Even I wouldn't love me.  
  
I DON'T love me...  
  
I hear the beeping of a phone from a table. I get up, groaning at having to put effort into my stride, and pick up the machine.  
  
"(2) Moshi moshi" I mumble tiredly, glancing at the clock even though I don't catch what time it is.  
  
"Ah, Konnichiwa Ryou! I' running a bit late, but you're okay, right? I'll be there in just a while, I'm being held up." Malik answers, sounding enthusiastic. His voice is distorted by the mechanics of the phone, and it sounds fake as it pushes itself into my head.  
  
"(3) Hai, Daijoubu ka" I reply sounding monotonous. Malik pauses, unsure of what to say, and then hangs up. I hang up as well, finding out that it's already Midnight.  
  
Why is everyone else happy but me? Malik loves being with me, Marik and Bakura are happily screwing like bunnies, and Seto and Jou are on a vacation. Why am I always so depressed with my life? I sigh, looking around the room, weighing up the situation and trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
"Maybe I'll kill myself"I say softly, a smirk playing across my features. I can picture Malik coming, calling my name playfully and then a look of horror striking his face. He would fall to the floor and whimper a while, trying not to cry, before shamelessly sobbing on my bloody form and screaming in rage and torture. I can imagine him grabbing my abandoned knife/random suicidal sharp object and following in my footsteps.  
  
But killing myself would just start a whole new lifetime. Death is something I don't want to face as I am right now. I want to die happy. Or some stupid crap story like that. Whatever.  
  
I mean, this life is all I have, what else could I do? Jump off a bridge? What does that prove? Nothing. Except that I'm dead. Wow.  
  
This is my life, and it's all I own. Malik is still a free creature, and he cannot be bound by me. I feel strong arms encircle me from behind and pull me into their body. Malik must've slipped in without me noticing. I slowly begin to enjoy his touch against me and lean back into him, closing my eyes. Malik is whispering to me, but I can't hear him. The inaudible words seem comforting to me. I sigh and give off a rare smile.  
  
This is all I have. My sweet oblivion.  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: I was gonna make Ryou kill himself but that is SOOOOOO cliché! Hehe, I'm not really angsty, I just like reading about tormented characters! Yay for annoying small insupperior animals! It's so fun! Pokes a Guinea Pig don't mind me, I'm odd! Yeah, and Yu-Gi-Oh! KICKS ASS!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please review peoples! Thank you for reading my pointless ravings and darkness-y. REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Eternity

"Oblivion" Chapter 2: Eternity MalikxRyou  
  
A/N: I wrote MORE than ONE chapter! Oh my ra!!!! I'm not even going to try to be calm and collected to go along with the dark storyline, because I just type like this. Right now, I am very calm, but being hyper on the net is sooooooo much fun!!!!!!!!!  
  
Implied yaoi, pointless rambling angst, and my horrible grammar skills...ph33r.  
  
Eh-heh...I forgot my translations again... Otousan: father Moshi Moshi: hello Daijoubu ka: I'm fine  
  
Malik P.O.V.  
  
My motorcycle roared loudly like an angry animal as it raced down the empty highways. Streetlights flooded light into my path in a petty mimic of the sun and guided my way. I'm going so fast, maybe I'll die tonight. At least then I wouldn't have to face Ryou being so depressed. I honestly love him, but he's been such a downer lately. I'll try to support him, even though my times of trouble seem to be over.  
  
The wind whips at my helmet in a vain attempt to corrode me. Does this mean something? Does the wind ant to blow me away until I'm nothing at all? I furrow my brow at the thought of something as lifeless as the wind having feeling of hate for me. Enough people already despise me as it is.  
  
I lean to the side, turning, and reach into my pocket to grab my cell phone. I flip open the neat stainless silver top and punch in Ryou's number. It gives several toneless rings, before a voice, sounding as dead as leaves fallen from a tree answers.  
  
"Moshi moshi" Ryou says dully. He knows it's me.  
  
"Ah, Konnichiwa Ryou! I'm running a bit late, but you're okay, right? I'll be there in just a while, I'm being held up." I tell him, smiling a bit knowing that he's been waiting for me. You have to always look at the good things.  
  
"Hai, Daijoubu ka" he replies softly. I sigh inwardly at his lack of emotion or enthusiasm. I start to say something, but then decide against it and then push the 'end' button. I shove the miniature phone into my pocket and continue to ride.  
  
I think Ryou hates his life in general. He hates how his father hates him, he hates how Bakura hates him, and he hates how I love him. I think he wants to be alone, but that's not the best thing for him. He'd commit suicide if I wasn't there for him. But, maybe he thinks that's better. In fact, maybe it would be better.  
  
I end up riding along the street to Ryou's house and I feel my heart pounding. Oh ra, what if he's already done it, what if he's stabbed himself? I can definitely picture his face, even and harmonious, slitting the beautiful pale skin on his wrists. I love his skin, it's so beautiful.  
  
I gasp as the motorcycle falls on its side, as if having its own will, and I get caught under it. I curse under the weight of the heavy metal and slide out from under it, rocks leaving their wrath on my skin in the form of crimson scrapes. I run up the path and open the door that's unlocked. Damn, he was waiting all of this time.  
  
I quietly open the door and sneak in, finding Ryou just standing in the middle of the room. He might be contemplated suicide. I approach him from behind but he doesn't notice my presence. I embrace him from behind and hold him close to me, burying my face into his mess of silky white locks. Ryou gently leans into my touch and I can feel that he is happy. He's very confusing at times.  
  
"I really do love you, you know that, right?" he asks, putting his hands over mine.  
  
"Mm-hmm" I mumble, closing my eyes and letting Ryou's body heat warm me up.  
  
I'll be with Ryou for eternity. He IS my eternity.  
  
A/N: Nothing to say here, actually. Ah well, pointless shtuff. Ciao! Review my work or decay of utter...I don't know...think up a scary threat but don't sue me. (I own nothing.) 


End file.
